


such selfish prayers, i can't get enough

by kittengrapeleaves



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bodyguard Romance, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, and very proud of this fact, boy will go through hell and back (ha) for her, except not really, more like slightly annoyed with each other to lovers, zagreus is a Bottom™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29255463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittengrapeleaves/pseuds/kittengrapeleaves
Summary: bodyguard/personal assistant meg deals with our resident spoiled rich boy
Relationships: Megaera/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), implied Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game) - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	such selfish prayers, i can't get enough

**Author's Note:**

> the title is a lot more suggestive than this fic actually is, sorry :/ i was feeling too lazy to write smut lmao and my smut is absolutely horrible if i write it while lazy  
> happy birthday samantha!! i hope you enjoy this :)

Zagreus wakes to a pillow hitting him in the head. Hard. He jerks up, blinking bleary eyes. “Hello?” His voice is rough with sleep.

A woman is in his room. Certainly not one that was there the night before. He hadn’t drunk _that_ much.

She doesn’t bother looking at him after he stirs. Instead, she turns to the window and yanks open the curtains, revealing his horribly messy room. Zagreus squints at the sudden brightness, and she finally turns to him. “Get up.” Her voice is somewhere between a growl and a purr; the sound of pebbles being dropped gently into glass, if pebbles hitting glass had a velvet tone.

His eyebrows raise. Gorgeous voice or not, he has no idea who this woman is. He breathes out through his nose, flicking his eyes over her. Amber eyes, blue hair straight and even enough to slit his throat, tied back in a ponytail with a side bang, _very_ curvy, but not curves he knows. Hm. He clears his throat. “Who are you?”

The woman gives him a look like she wants to roll her eyes, but doesn’t think he’s worth the effort. “Megaera. Your new bodyguard--or rather, glorified babysitter--that I know for a fact you knew was starting today.”

“Bodyg-Wait. I’m supposed to meet you at my father’s house, why are you in my apartment?”

“You didn’t show up. Your dad gave me a key.”

Zagreus curses under his breath. His father must have had the copy made when Zagreus was in Europe with Thanatos. When he makes no move to get up, Megaera yanks his arm, pulling him up so smoothly, his eyes widen. He glances at her arms just in time to see the muscles flex, but he has no time to react as she uses her other hand to grip his chin and force his gaze to her.

Her eyes are a light amber, almost golden, yet they look dark and more than a little terrifying. “Listen here, because I’m only going to say this once. I’m not your friend. I’m not here to laugh at how ridiculous you are for still being in bed. I’m not here to encourage your little rich-boy-who-hates-daddy schtick. I’m here to make sure you do your responsibilities, and don’t get yourself killed in the process. Got it?” Her nails are digging into his cheek, and he nods quickly. “Good. Get dressed. You have ten minutes.”

Megaera shuts the bedroom door behind her, leaving Zagreus to wonder if ten minutes is enough time to get rid of the boner he now has. Deciding against it (even though he really, _really_ wants to see what she’d do if he disobeyed her), he pulls on his least wrinkled shirt and cleanest pants, and meets her in the kitchen.

She’s scrolling through her phone, having helped herself to coffee and one of his matte metallic travel mugs. He flashes her his best grin, “Pity. I was hoping to offer you some.”

She doesn’t look up. “You wouldn’t make it right.”

He pouts. “How do you know?”

“Because no one makes my coffee right. Let’s go.”

Zagreus suffers the meetings of the day with Megaera’s presence looming behind him. If anyone can tell he’s more distracted than usual, they don’t show it. It’s nothing new for the son of the CEO to shirk his duties. He relishes in the unexpected privacy this gives him, because this means he can keep thinking about his new bodyguard.

Until lunchtime, that is, when they’re alone in his office and she flicks him in the back of the head. “Ow!”

“I know what you’re doing. Stop it.”

“Stop what? I’m not doing anything!” Zagreus pouts, rubbing the back of his head, but this seems to annoy Megaera further.

“You’ve been thinking about me all day. You think I haven’t noticed your pathetic attempts to steal looks at me?”

Zagreus freezes. Then he laughs nervously. “Look, Meg--can I call you Meg?” He ignores her narrowed eyes. “I can’t help it if you’re one of the most interesting people I’ve ever met. No one’s ever had the guts to break into my apartment before.”

This time, she does roll her eyes. Progress! “I didn’t break in. I used a key to carry out an order from my _boss_.”

Zagreus waves a hand. “Yes, yes. You think you’re the first ‘bodyguard’ I’ve had? None of them ever did that on their first day.”

Meg looks at him. Just looks. It’s not a threatening expression (comparatively), but it’s calculating and it unnerves him. He replays his words in his head. “On their first day? So missing the introduction is a regular thing for you?”

Zagreus makes a choked off noise, rubbing the back of his neck. “I sleep in all the time. Especially after a night of heavy drinking.”

“You didn’t have a night of heavy drinking. I’ve been stalking your social media for the last few weeks, I know what you look like when you’re shit-faced. Last night you were just out with that--what’s his name? Than...os?”

Zagreus bursts out laughing. “You mean Thanatos? He won’t like that. You’ve been stalking my social media?”

Meg crosses her arms, and it almost seems defensive. “I was figuring out your habits. You know, doing my job. Unlike you, apparently. You didn’t answer my first question. You miss those introductions on purpose, don’t you?”

Zagreus leans back in his chair, raising his palms. He knows when he’s caught. “Guilty. I like to see who I’m working with as much as you do.”

Meg tilts her head consideringly. “And what? You took one look and decided you wanted to sleep with me?”

He chokes, reddening. “Well, I wasn’t going to go quite that fast.”

Meg laughs. “Please. I can read you like a book.”

Zagreus almost panics. And then he does. “You like books?” Well, then.

He almost slaps himself, but just Meg rolls her eyes again. “Don’t change the subject, pretty boy.”

“Aw, you think I’m pretty?”

She ignores this. “You have one more meeting. Your schedule’s clear after that. We can go back to my place.”

Zagreus gasps so fast, he starts coughing. His eyes bulge. “Are you serious? No one’s agreed to sleep with me that fast. Not even Thanatos could stand me long enough to fuck me for a few years there.”

Meg lifts a perfectly sharp brow. “You’re hot. You follow orders. And you want to sleep with me. I’m not agreeing to a date, because let’s make this clear, we are _not_ dating. Here’s what our arrangement can be if you want it.” She leans in close to his ear. “You sit through your meetings and _pay attention_ like a good boy, and then I take you home and fuck your brains out.”

Zagreus practically whimpers. “I-I’d like that very much, yes.”

“Yes, _mistress_ ,” Meg corrects.

His breath trembles. “Yes, mistress,” he repeats. She was going to kill him, wasn’t she? _Ah well_ , he muses, _what a way to go_.

They fall into this new routine rather quickly. Zagreus finds that he rather likes having someone to sleep with regularly. Than is often out of the country, in and out for merely hours at a time, so it’s rare they get time together. It’s why they have an open relationship.

Zagreus wonders what he’d think of Meg. He’s told him about her, of course, but he thinks they’d get along well, Than with his exasperated fondness, and Meg with her sharp discipline.

He shivers at the thought. It’s several months into their relationship, and Zagreus spends more nights at Meg’s apartment than his own.

It’s early, still dark out. Unable to sleep, Zagreus gets out of bed, extricating herself from her arms. He had been delighted to find out that she was a cuddler, and not only that, she _liked_ being the big spoon. He could be the little spoon without even asking!

He hums to himself as he makes coffee, a little tune he always hears his friends Orphy and Eurydice singing. By the time Meg joins him in the kitchen, the coffee is just the temperature she likes it. If he’s spent months watching her make it just to be sure he gets it right, well, that’s nobody’s business but his own.

Meg never comments on it. The first time he got up before her, she was very reluctant to drink anything he made. She didn’t comment when she finally took a sip, but her eyes widened a little and she hummed appreciatively. He practically vibrated in satisfaction at her praise. Or rather, her lack of criticism.

He’s found that he’ll do anything to please her. His work ethic has skyrocketed, and even his father’s impressed (not that he cares, but it’s still a nice marker of progress). He likes to think that she’s grown fond of him too, but he never asks. As much as he’d like to confirm, some part of him (the rational part, probably) tells him to take what he can get, to respect her boundaries and appreciate her presence in his life at all.

He’d love if they could have more. But he’s not going to go after it. He’s happy, against all odds, and despite everything that’s led him here.

So, of course, his father has to fuck all that over. At lunch, Meg tells him she has to meet with his father. He expects her to come back right after. She doesn’t.

She doesn’t call or text him either, doesn’t reply to him, doesn’t invite him over, nothing. He wonders if he should go to her apartment uninvited, but at this point he’s too worried to care. If she gets mad, so be it. At least he’ll know she’s ok.

Zagreus knocks on her door. No response. He sees the entry light on, though. He knows they turned that off this morning. They always do. Meg hates wasting resources. He knocks again. “Meg? It’s me...Is everything alright?” No answer. “Meg?”

“I’m fine, Zagreus. Go home.”

Zagreus frowns. Her voice...it sounds almost the same as always, but...higher, with a hitch like a very small record scratch. She’s been crying.

He’s never heard her cry before, his stoic mistress. It almost scares him. What could possibly have caused it?

Making up his mind, Zagreus digs the key from the door lamp, wincing as the lightbulb burns him a little. He juggles the scorching hot key for a second before holding it in his sleeve to turn it in the lock.

Meg is sitting on the couch. She doesn’t seem surprised that he’s come in, doesn’t even show that she’s noticed his entrance. He crosses the room and sits beside her, heart wrenching when he sees the unspilled tears in her eyes. They make her gaze glassy, and that scares him more than the tears. _What happened?_

He opens his mouth, but she answers his question before he asks. “He fired me.”

His brows furrow. “ _Why_?”

Meg shrugs, but he knows better. Even if he couldn’t read her by now, he knows his father makes his reasons very clear when it comes to his staff (not sons, though, they get the cryptic words).

He tries to think, tries to come up with any reason that his father would fire the only bodyguard/personal assistant that’s actually succeeded in improving his work ethic. Then it hits him.

He looks down. “This is because of me, isn’t it?”

Meg looks at him, but doesn’t seem to really see him. “I don’t think we should see each other anymore.”

That hurts. It hurts more than Thanatos’ airport goodbyes. It hurts more than his father’s sharp words. It hurts more than the time his mother told him not to visit anymore.

All things that can be and were remedied, with time. Not this, though.

This feels final.

He stands abruptly, and Meg flinches, like she wasn’t expecting him to listen to her. As if he has done anything other than listen to her for the last few months. But he refuses to accept this.

“I’ll fix this. I swear, Meg.” He dashes out the door before he can see the skepticism on her face. Before he can hear it crumple into sobs.

He knows where his father is. The man barely leaves his desk. Zagreus swears he sleeps there sometimes. He bangs on the door, and keeps banging until his father opens it, nearly punching the man in the stomach in his delayed reaction. Not that he’d mind punching his father in the stomach. Another time.

“Why.” It isn’t a question. Zagreus is seething, his gaze furious enough to rival his father’s worst moods. Hades must see this, because he does nothing more than roll his eyes and beckon his son inside.

“I’m not paying her to sleep with you. I’m paying her to ensure you aren’t reckless and irresponsible.”

“And she’s been doing that! Far more effectively than anyone else you’ve hired for this position, I might add. What she does in her personal time is none of your business. We’ve never been inappropriate in the office, or during business hours. You have no right!”

“I have every right!” Hades booms. “This is _my_ company. If you want to pay someone to keep your bed warm, be my guest. It will not be coming out of my wallet. At least not directly,” he adds, knowing full well that Zagreus gets his pay from him.

Zagreus slams his hands on the desk. His voice is quiet and furious. “Never speak about her that way again. She needs this job. Besides, I practically annoyed her into sleeping with me.” Not _entirely_ true, but his father would believe it.

Hades narrows his eyes. “You’re both consenting adults. At least, I assume so. If you had forced her into anything, we would be having a _very_ different conversation.” Zagreus is certain his father would not only disown him, but call for his murder if he ever forced anyone into bed. Good. Something they actually agreed on.

Zagreus rolls his eyes. “She’s incredibly hard-working and good at everything she does.” Yes, _everything_. “You would be a fool to lose her as an asset. I’m sure Uncle Zeus or Poseidon would be delighted to have such a skilled high-level worker in their companies.”

That does the trick. Hades stiffens at the mention of his brothers. He closes his eyes, rubs his temples. Draws a deep, long-suffering sigh. “Fine. But she will _not_ be working with _you_. I’ll give her an executive position. Lower than yours, though watch yourself lest you find that changes. It’s better-suited to her experience and skills anyway. Now get out before I change my mind.”

Zagreus grins. That’ll get her almost double her former pay. And he can work with her in a more official capacity than just having her stand behind him, making sure he’s concentrating. He’ll have no issues concentrating in any meetings with her.

Well. At least, he won’t have issues concentrating on her. If anyone else is there, they’ll probably be invisible to him. Nothing new.

Zagreus sprints out of the building, passing his car completely to run to Meg’s apartment.

She jumps when she sees how out of breath he is. “Did you _run_ here? Are you insane? You have a fucking car, Zagreus.”

He beams at her, still panting. “It’s...not that far...anyway. I have news.” He swallows a few needed breaths before telling her what happened.

Her eyes widen, stunned. “Zagreus...Are you serious?”

“Come on, Meg, when am I not serious?” he jokes. This gets a snort from her. He continues, softer, “I would never lie to you about this. It’s your livelihood, and it’s unfair of you to lose it because of me. This is better anyway. Better pay, better hours, and you won’t be bored out of your mind all day.”

“I...I don’t know what to say.”

“A thank you would be nice.” He chuckles. He knows what’s causing her hesitation. “But seriously, this isn’t a handout. If this position had been open and you applied, you would have gotten it, even if we had never known each other. I just...annoyed my father into considering another solution.”

At this, Meg starts laughing. She starts laughing, and doesn’t stop for a long time. “Have I ever told you, Zag...that you have a ridiculous dynamic with your father?”

Zagreus hums, pulling her into a cuddle on the couch. “Many times. Not as bad as you and your sisters though.”

Meg hits him on the chest, though there’s no force behind it. “No talking about my sisters.”

Zagreus smiles. “Sorry. How about we order the greasiest pizza around, have some beer, and watch Brooklyn 99?”

Meg leans into him, minutely. “That sounds nice.”


End file.
